This invention relates to optical component packages, and in particular to a package including electro-optical components aligned with optical fibers.
With the expanding use of lightwave components for computer data transmission, workers in the field are now investigating arrays of light-emitting devices and photoresponsive devices for increasing the capacity of optical data links. In a typical package, an array of fibers is provided in grooves etched in blocks of silicon. The electro-optical components, such as p-i-n photodiodes or light-emitting diodes, are mounted at the end (vertical) surface of the block so that each is aligned with its associated fiber. Electrical connection to the array is provided by a fanout of conductors on the vertical surface electrically coupled to a fanout of conductors on the horizontal surface of a separate body such as alumina mounted adjacent to the silicon body. The horizontal fanout extends to the edges of the separate body where pins are attached for electrical connection to external circuitry such as a printed wiring board. The silicon block, electro-optic array, and conductor fanouts are typically protected by a metal container.
While such packages have proved satisfactory, they are fairly large, typically measuring approximately 1.5 inches long, 0.5 inches high, and 0.75 inches wide, and require an excessive number of components. Further, metal packaging techniques do not enjoy the economies of standard integrated circuit packaging. In addition, the performance of larger packages is often degraded due to parasitic capacitances, resistances and inductances incurred by long lead lengths necessary to connect the optical device to the package pin-out.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a compact optical component package. It is a further object of the invention to employ integrated circuit packaging techniques for optical packages.